


Convergence

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Guardian AU, M/M, Space AU, weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Lance is a Charge, a protector chosen to protect the Altea Foundation from the Galra Empire. But when his assigned Guardian is Keith, anything goes.





	

"Give it all you've got, Lance!" Shiro yelled from behind the clear glass barrier. "It's just a hologram, you can take it!" Lance gripped his sword harder, the weapon shaking. A large grass field spread out in front of him, contained underneath a large dark dome. An audience of people was crowded in the stands all around him, eager to see what he would do.   
"Welcome to the final Convoke, everyone!" A loud male voice boomed around him. "Say hello to Lance, everyone's favorite underdog! Today he's competing for his own chance at Convergence, which as we all know is the ultimate honor for every Paladin!" Lance's breathing was hard, his heart pounding in anticipation. "Lance is a melee fighter who favors the always classic echo sword, an heirloom from his late father! This weapon is a favorite among Lance's clan, able to vibrate through most, if not all, kinds of armor! But why am I still talking, let's get this Convoke going!" A loud ping and chiming sound rang from the ceiling, with large blue screens materializing in the center of the field. Another voice, this one female and robotic, began speaking.  
"The current terrain is Field, with no secondary effect in play. Opponent will be randomly rolled." A musical tone chimed as the screen rotated quickly, before slowing down and settling on an image of a large squid-like monster. "Cephalogigant selected. Rendering internal organs." Lights began coalescing on the opposite side of the field, slowly assuming the form of the octopus-like creature displayed on the screen. The man spoke again. "This cephalogigant is brought to you by the great taste of HiCrush Soda! HiCrush, feel the cool!" Lance rolled his eyes at the blatant marketing exercise. The female voice jolted him back to the field. "Convoke begins in 5. 4. 3..." The creature was now fully formed, bursting from the light and immediately giving a watery bellow and waving its tentacles menacingly. It was at least three times as big as Lance, with eight large appendages sweeping the field, ripping up huge clumps of dirt with the hooks and suction cups on the underside of them. Lance gulped. "2. 1. Begin." He took off instantly, his feet padding lightly on the grass. The cephalogigant roared, hoisting itself up on its tentacles and moving rapidly to intercept him. "Go, Lance!" Shiro cheered, his voice fading as Lance picked up speed towards the monster.  
Lance jumped up, hopping over a large tentacle that flew beneath him as he fully engaged the octopus. "Ladies and gentlemen, the cephalogigant is a native to the nearby ocean planet Brinea! This little lady has been the downfall of many Paladins in this very arena!" As if to emphasize the announcer's words, a tentacle slammed into Lance's stomach, winding him and carrying him up and over the cephalogigant before flinging him bodily into the ground. "Ooof!" Lance exhaled. _Get up, it's going to try to_ \- His thought were interrupted by the monster attempting to reposition itself on top of him, revealing its huge and terrifying beak ringed with even more hooks. _Move! Move move move move-_ he rolled just as it slammed itself into the ground, burying the beak into the earth. He bounded up to his feet, slashing in front of him and earning a severed tentacle. But just as his was about to congratulate himself on his success, a green liquid sprayed out of the stump, splattering all over his face. The burning began almost instantly. "Ahhh!" He collapsed, clutching his face in pain and dropping his sword. In his distraction, a tentacle wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms and exerting a massive amount of pressure. Lance screamed and struggled, but the grip did not lessen. It lifted him off the ground, then slammed him sideways against the dirt. He clutched the ground in a futile attempt to keep it from lifting him again, but all was in vain as it brought him to the beaked mouth, snarling and howling.  
"Is it over already? Looks like the cephalogigant has claimed yet another promising Paladin!" Lance redoubled his efforts, catching a glimpse of Shiro in the stands. He was screaming something, as if cheering him on. _I've come to far to let this stop me._ The green liquid on his face made everything blur, and his ears were ringing from his impact with the dirt. _Dirt. Dirt!_ He thought, feeling the clumps of rock in his hands from his scrabbling. With a deft toss, his launched a rock at the mouth, which clamped shut. A loud choking sound was heard, and the tentacle released him as the cephalogigant tried to dislodge the object from its esophagus. Go in for the kill. He rolled to dodge another errant tentacle, grabbing his sword and hopping on to yet another tentacle. He ran up to the swollen, bulbous head of the monster. "Aaaaaaaaah!" He yelled as he thust his sword deep into the flesh of the creature, drawing it around in a half circle thanks to the vibration that bisected the organs like butter. A keening scream was heard as the cephalogigant's fluids sprayed out, forcibly ejecting Lance into the air. He fell hard on his back, getting a good view of the dome above him as he watched the green blood shoot up like a fountain. The scream faded as the creature deflated, before it froze and exploded into light again.  
"Opponent defeated. Convoke complete." The female voice said, followed by the audience erupting into cheers. "What a finish, folks! I was right, it was quick! Quick for ol' Cephala! You saw it here first folks, a new speed record for Convokes!" Lance sighed, not moving as he continued staring at the ceiling. "Final score..." The voice faded as the sound of his own breathing occupied Lance's thoughts. _I did it. I really did it._ He felt hands softly grab him and lift him up. Medics guided him onto a floating stretcher, with a nurse touching dabbing his face with a white pad. "Lance, can you hear me?" Her voice was very muffled, and Lance looked at her in a daze, a combination of happiness, adrenaline, and physical trauma. "Lance? Stay with me, buddy." She snapped her fingers in front of him, keeping pace with the stretcher. She turned to another nurse who was guiding the stretcher. "His eardrums are blown, I need antalgia right away." She looked back to Lance, who was trying to shake off his disorientation. "Lance, I'm removing the tetratoxin from your face, I need you to stand still." His eyes were drooping, and his head waved back and forth from dizziness. The ceiling changed, now a white tile instead of the dome he had just seen. "Lance!" Shiro was suddenly above him. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" He asked, muffled like the nurses. "He's fine, he hasn't sustained anything unusual for a Convoke. We're going to keep him overnight, like the other Charges." Lance giggled quietly, reaching out for Shiro's arm. "I did it, Shiro. I really did it." Shiro smiled and grabbed his hand. "Yes you did, Lance." He laughed softly again. "Man, my head hurts." Shiro laughed. "You got slammed into the ground, buddy. A lot." The nurse cut between them. "We're going to sedate now to remedy his injuries. He'll be right as rain by morning." Shiro looked at Lance. "Okay, Lance. You're going to sleep for a little bit. I'll see you soon, okay?" Lance nodded. "Okay. Promise?" "Promise." The nurse disappeared behind him. "Prep the anesthesia." Then everything went black.


End file.
